It is known to make divisions of space by geometric shapes, in particular, division of such a space to be covered with identical shapes. Such a division is usually referred to as a mosaic, tiling etc. Examples of such mosaic/tiling can be covering a defined space with hexagons, triangles and even more complex shapes.
In addition, it is known to make mosaic piece for the purpose of games, especially for children (e.g. jigsaw puzzles), in which a certain image or a shape is to be formed by adjoining specific mosaic pieces to one another.